Life Used To Be So Hard
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Established!Jogan. Daltonverse. Julian is worried that Logan is going to leave him.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to the lovely CP Coulter. **

* * *

><p>Julian was tired, so very tired. Some days he would think about his future and see himself and Logan making a life together; going to work, coming home and cooking for each other, talking about anything and everything, and sleeping with Logan every night.<p>

Other days he would shut everyone out. Logan would never love him the way he loves Logan. Once the next gay boy wanders into Logan's vision, he's going to leave Julian. Today was one of those days.

Julian was lying in his room, door shut, with the lights off, wrapped in his blankets like a cocoon. Logan was going to leave him eventually, he might as well get used to being alone.

Derek had tried to talk Julian out of this funk about an hour ago, but Julian had thrown him out, determined to wallow. Logan wasn't around right now. He was away – which shouldn't be a big deal for Julian, but he is sad and lonely and should just get used to Logan being away.

There was a soft knock at Julian's door before it opened and Logan's head popped through.

"Jules? You awake?"

"No."

Logan sighed and let himself all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Jules, babe, what's wrong?"

"Go away." Logan made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, next to Julian.

"No. D says you've been acting like a primadonna all afternoon and I want to know why."

Julian rolled over so that his back was to Logan. The blankets and pillows muffled Julian's voice but Logan still heard him ask, "Why do you care?" Logan laughed softly.

"Because I'm your boyfriend, Princess. I love you and I don't want you to be sad." Logan shifted so that he was all the way on the bed and started to run his fingers through Julian's hair. Julian pulled himself out of Logan's touch.

"Liar."

Now Logan was mad. And worried. And confused. He lay down next to Julian and leaned over and pulled him into his arms so they were spooning. Julian barely fought him.

"What is with you today?" Logan murmured into Julian's ear. Julian shifted, trying to pull out of Logan's embrace, but Logan just held onto him. "No, you're not leaving."

"Why, so you can leave first?" Julian spat out.

"Is this what this is about?" Logan asked. "You think I'm going to leave you?" Julian didn't answer him but Logan heard him sniffle, and he knew Julian was upset.

"Julian…I love you. I want to be with you forever. Why would I ever leave you?"

Julian didn't answer, but Logan knew he was listening. "Come on babe." Logan pulled Julian in closer, moving one of his arms up to play with Julian's hair while the other one snaked around his waist and held him close. Logan rested his chin on Julian's shoulder and started singing into his ear.

_I'll light the fire_

_You put the flowers in the vase_

_That you bought today_

_Staring at the fire_

_For hours and hours_

_While I listen to you _

_Play your love songs_

_All night long for me_

_Only for me_

Julian had stopped sniffling and reached his hand out to grab the hand that was currently holding onto his waist. He intertwined his fingers with Logan and listened to him sing.

_Come to me now_

_And rest your head for just five minutes_

_Everything is good_

_Such a cozy room_

_The windows are illuminated_

_By the sunshine through them _

_Fiery gems for you_

_Only for you_

Julian let his head fall back onto Logan's shoulder while Logan continued to serenade him softly in his ear.

_Our house is a very, very fine house_

_With two cats in the yard_

_Life used to be so hard_

_Now everything is easy_

_'Cause of you_

_And now la,la,la, la,la, la, la, la, la, la, la... _

Julian flipped over so that he was looking at Logan. He could see the shininess of where Logan, clearly upset that his boyfriend was so sad, had started to tear up. Julian was sure that Logan could see the sadness in his face. Logan moved so that his forehead was resting on Julian's.

_Our house is a very, very fine house_

_With two cats in the yard_

_Life used to be so hard_

_Now everything is easy_

_'Cause of you_

_And now_

Logan leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on Julian's lips.

_I'll light the fire_

_And you place the flowers in the jar_

_That you bought today_

The room was quiet for a moment as the two boys lay side by side, watching each other. Julian closed his eyes and opened them up again, taking a deep breath. And then he smiled and Logan and Logan knew that Julian's insecurities were gone, at least just for the moment.

"I meant it though Jules."  
>"I know."<p>

"Everything is easier because of you."

"I thought you were referring to the fact that we were going to have cats." Logan laughed.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you to come back to me."

"I love you Lo."

"I love you more Jules."

Logan flopped so he was lying on his back, and Julian curled himself around Logan, resting his head on his chest. They both went to sleep, dreaming of white picket fences, cats running around, and coming home to each other every night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is Our House by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young.**


End file.
